


someplace beyond our imagination

by hootymctooty



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity Blight Angst, Angst, F/F, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Useless Lesbian Amity Blight, ahhh idk how to tag in so bad at this, i probably wont post often, idk where i’m really going with this so far, this is just an epilogue so far
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28020267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hootymctooty/pseuds/hootymctooty
Summary: amitys gotta figure this out before it’s too late... for her.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	someplace beyond our imagination

**Author's Note:**

> HII!! Thank you for choosing to read this fic lolz. i’m gonna try to post often but i dont know where i’m going with this but i have an idea. (TRIGGER WARNING) This fic maybe have some topics in the future that aren’t suitable for peeps that have a hard time with topic like !!!!(self harm, suicide or suicidal thoughts, anxiety, panic attacks and depression)!!! i hope you enjoy this fic!

she made me feel so full but empty. 

i could battle for her. i didnt know what was happening. it was stuck in between something i knew but i didnt, like nostalgia but empty, like it never happened but it was meant to, there was a barrier keeping me from knowing exactly what i meant, and what i was feeling. there was never a time that felt, completely right. in some ways i always felt off. the smells, the colors, the green and browns of the trees made my knees feel weak, i sworn out of the corner of my eye id always see orange and yellows, shaking it off as if it was nothing but my mind playing tricks on me. my handwriting felt as from another author. it wasnt meant for me. 

so selfish. so arrogant. so stubborn. 

this shouldntve happened. 

this was a whole mix up. 

_what am i doing?_

**Author's Note:**

> god this is literally everywhere- i- PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK ON IF I SHOULD GO ON WUTH THIS GDJSGSNSV!! Please criticize me. thank you for reading this prologue. there’s more to the “story” than this.


End file.
